mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash Presents: Bittersweet
Rainbow Dash Presents: Bittersweet is the ninth episode of the Rainbow Dash Presents series, parodying the fanfic Bittersweet by Anon and nukeiffum.__TOC__ Summary The video opens with Rainbow Dash narrating Pinkie Pie getting diagnosed with diabetes from eating too much cake. According to Dash, Pinkie was largely unconcerned until she discovered she had no pharmacy insurance and couldn't afford medicine, and that any coupons she received forced her to pay up to an extra 7,000 bits. This leads to Dash visiting Pinkie to cheer her up, only to find her in the middle of a suicidal ice cream binge to spite the health care system. Pinkie soon begins suffering from severe stomachaches, and asks Dash to hasten her death by throwing her off a bridge. After dropping Pinkie in a shallow stream, Dash panics and calls her parents, which quickly dissolves into a conversation about her problems at school. After Pinkie's death, all of her friends show indifference at her funeral except Rainbow Dash, who blames herself for killing Pinkie. She spends the next three months annoying her friends while wallowing in guilt: Rarity kicks Dash out of her house at Dash's suggestion of divulging all of her own secrets; Fluttershy scares Dash away by revealing her incestuous feelings for her uncle after Dash convinces her to share their bottled emotions; and Twilight Sparkle teleports her to Sweet Apple Acres when Dash demands a hug. After forbidding Apple Bloom from hanging out with Scootaloo when the Pegasus shows her a pornographic website, and berating Dash for literally doing nothing but mope, Applejack forces the two to play Jenga with Dinky, who constantly hides her mute mother Derpy Hooves from everyone. Thrackerzod (Sweetie Belle) teleports herself and Scootaloo to Dinky's house to tell Apple Bloom that she and half the school have also been banned from Scootaloo. Fed up with "the system" dictating what they do, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dinky run away to the Everfree Forest to start their own system. Rainbow Dash follows them into the forest and sings a song about being optimistic in troubled times, believing this will aid in her own emotional recovery. Her song attracts a pack of Diamond Dogs. The ponies are led by a monkey to a bar of apes in the forest where Rainbow Dash finishes her song. By then, the ape patrons disappear and are replaced by the dogs, who capture the ponies. As the dogs prepare to cook the ponies, Rainbow Dash's friends arrive with the Elements of Harmony (Derpy is wearing Dash and Pinkie's Elements), and Twilight kills the dogs. The Elements then bring Pinkie's spirit back from the dead to bring closure to her friends, though they are instead confused by the Elements' powers and annoyed at Pinkie for causing everything that's happened. Dash states in a closing narration that no one learned anything in the end, and details what the ponies do afterwards: Dash is cleared of all guilt for Pinkie's death in court and returns to her job; Pinkie's ghost remains to haunt the pharmacy; and Applejack forgets about Scootaloo's ban from her house, leaving her free to continue showing porn to Apple Bloom. Dash ends the video with an analogy Dinky failed to make earlier, comparing life to a Jenga tower: "You pull out a piece from the past and use it to build the tower higher, and when if falls over, you just pick it up and build it again." Trivia * The ape bar shown in the video is the same one shown in Rainbow Dash Presents: A Beautiful Day in Equestria. * A spinoff video blog series by Petirep based on Dinky's character was started shortly after this episode was released. It is represented by "DinkySharkFighter32". External links *Rainbow Dash Presents: Bittersweet on DawnSomewhere *Equestria Daily post *Ship Sinking, on YouTube Category:Fanmade videos Category:Rainbow Dash Presents